


[Hidden ending] ∞. История, в которой есть немного (о) жизни

by treibsand



Series: folie a deux [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build или тормоз тоже механизм, canon AU, one does not simply walk out from the pull of the force, the doomed grey reylo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Ненормированная (и бесконечная), но все ещё из «семи случайных» неловких историй из жизни Кайло Рена и Рей, или Как не надо поступать, если ты все-таки планируешь когда-нибудь убить своего заклятого врага, или Неисповедимы пути силы и их последствия.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	[Hidden ending] ∞. История, в которой есть немного (о) жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая Турмалин, спасибо за ваше время, потраченное на эти истории. Эта история была написана для Вас.
> 
> Спасибо!

– Я закупила стимуляторы, обезболивающее, бакту, – кричит Рей вглубь корабля. – В общем, всю аптечку!

– Отлично, – глухо отзывается Кайло по интеркому, и Рей, кинув медикаменты на место, идёт к нему.

Он сидит у себя в каюте за рабочим столом – наверняка дорабатывает документы для подачи в сенат. Тихо работает голопроектор, демонстрируя разрушенный храм.

– Маз передала для тебя кое-что, – Рей устало прислоняется к дверному проему, внимательно осматривая самого Кайло. – И ещё я захватила бутылочку её фирменного леденящего пойла.

Он тут же поднимает на неё удивленный взгляд, оставив работу. Маз не имела обыкновения продавать свои знаменитые смеси бутылями. Рей не может сдержать довольной улыбки.

– Ты монстр, – хрипло, как после долгого молчания, отвечает он, тяжело откидываясь на спинку кресла и разворачиваясь лицом к ней. Рей как раз пытается прикинуть, сколько суток он уже не спал, когда чувствует, как он осторожно тянет её к себе, не спуская взгляда.

Ей приходится сильнее упереться ногами в пол:

– Мне надо вниз, на планету, – твердо, стараясь скрыть сожаление, говорит она. – Нужно встретится с учителем до завтрашнего заседания, – но ей не хочется сопротивляться, и она позволяет ему притянуть себя, оказываясь между его расставленными ногами.

Кайло обнимает её за талию, устраивая голову у неё на груди, и она – автоматически, привычно – запускает пальцы ему в волосы, медленно массируя кожу головы. Он едва сдерживает стон.

– Мы три месяца не виделись, – недовольно отзывается, притягивая её ещё ближе, – а ты сразу хочешь уйти.

– Два с половиной, – поправляет она, и он забавно морщится, поднимая на неё глаза, несильно упираясь подбородком ей в солнечное сплетение, - и завтра после заседания я буду совершенно свободна, - она многообещающе улыбается, глядя ему в глаза. Кайло разочарованно выдыхает.

– Пахнешь песком и пылью, – говорит он, при этом не делая ни малейшей попытки отстраниться. Наоборот, вжимается сильнее, ведет носом: – И собой.

– На Татуине тоже проблемы с освежителями, – она чувствует его разгорающееся желание и пытается отстраниться, но он не отпускает. – Кайло…

– Еще немного.

Ей хочется его поцеловать, но если она сделает это, то точно никуда не уйдет до самого утра.

– Если мы продолжим, – она пускает в ход последний аргумент, – ты не успеешь закончишь с документами.

Кайло драматично стонет, упираясь лбом ей в живот, и она начинает тихо смеяться.

– Удачно прошло? – спрашивает он, нехотя отстраняясь, но не делая попытки вернуться к прерванной работе. Его руки замирают у неё на талии, не давая уйти. Рей обращает внимание на его странно подрагивающую правую ладонь.

– Да, нашла потенциального, – она достает мазь из кармана и как можно спокойней спрашивает, хотя и обещала себе не поднимать эту тему: – Почему Маз знает, что у тебя болит плечо, а я – нет?

– По-видимому, она любит меня гораздо больше, чем ты, – подначивая, улыбается он, и ей хочется стукнуть его по лбу тюбиком.

– Кайло, – она начинает заводиться, но он перебивает:

– Просто старые раны ноют, – хочет забрать мазь, но она не дает. – Ну, значит, буду страдать дальше, – и, как ни в чем не бывало, собирается вернуться к документам, но Рей, разозлившись, сильно сдавливает пальцами его правое плечо и он стонет от резкой боли.

– Твою мать, Рей! – тяжело выдыхает, вновь поднимая на неё глаза. – Довольна?

– Нет, – она смеривает его злым взглядом, сдергивая крышку с мази. – Снимай, – и кивает на его серую робу.

– Что, на встречу больше не надо? – уточняет он, но его злость уже ушла, оставив только раздражение. Рей прекрасно знает, как он ненавидит, когда его начинают опекать, но он тоже должен прекрасно знать, что Рей ненавидит, когда он скрывает свои проблемы. Они это уже обсуждали.

– Пять минут подождет, - отрезает она.

Он осторожно, морщась от боли, стягивает через голову робу, оголяя правое плечо, открывая внушительную, но уже бледнеющую, гематому, оставаясь в одних штанах. Рей кладет ладонь прямо на синяк, расцветший поверх старого – её – шрама, сканируя: проблема не в самой гематоме, а в том, что под ней.

– Что случилось?

– Казу с Шимой заезжали, – нехотя отвечает он. – Напомнили мне, как я тут с бумажками размяк.

– Вдвоём напомнили?

– Раньше это не было проблемой.

Рей глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, уговаривая себя не давить.

– Столько лет… Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что связки так и не восстановились до конца, – она наносит мазь ему на плечо, не особо осторожничая, видя, как он снова морщится от боли, но молчит. – Сражаться с ними без силы, Кайло? Серьезно?

Некоторые повреждения невозможно исцелить, и она оставила ему не только шрамы на лице и теле, но и внутри. Подвижность его правого плечевого сустава так и не была полностью восстановлена после их сражения в лесу на Звёздном убийце. И он упорно отказывался от операции по пересадке связок. Как отказывался сводить шрамы с лица и тела. Рей зажмуривается, пытаясь взять себя в руки, успокоиться. Кайло останавливает её ладонь:

– Я сам. Иди.

– Ну не…

– Всё еще не железный, – криво улыбается он, добровольно напоминая о том, о чём сам, в своё время, заставил забыть. А когда она случайно увидела «ту клетку» у него в памяти, они поругались так, что потом четыре месяца разговаривали, используя только «Да» и «Нет».

Она смотрит на Кайло, чувствуя, как его ладони медленно скользят с её талии вниз, едва проходясь по внутренней поверхности бедер, и у неё подгибаются колени. Резко втянув воздух, она опирается рукой ему на здоровое плечо и видит, как у него расширяются зрачки. Он облизывает губы, сглатывая, кадык поднимается, опускается и Рей решает, что можно подождать и пару часов.

– Я тоже, – тихо отвечает она, и осторожно забирается на него сверху, устраиваясь на бедрах. Он подается ей навстречу, как будто только этого и ждал. Откровенно, мокро целует в основание шеи. Рей зажмуривается от удовольствия, вцепляясь в спинку стула за его спиной, и сильнее вжимается в пах. Чувствуя, что у него уже стоит. Кайло стонет ей в шею, расставляет ноги ещё шире, и нетерпеливо дергает за жилет, пытаясь снять, вынуждая её отстраниться.

– Рей…

– Сейчас, – она быстро стягивает с себя жилет и следом, через голову,  – свободную тунику, оставаясь в топе.

Крепко придерживая её за талию, Кайло слегка отклоняется, чтобы не мешать (она ненавидит, когда он рвет её одежду) и откровенно наслаждается видом – Рей как раз снимает с себя топ, краснея под его пристальным взглядом. Зрачки у него уже расширены настолько, что глаза кажутся черными, грудь вздымается всё чаще, и она сама не может отвести от него взгляд. Рей чувствует его, как себя, и без единой преграды сила его желания до сих пор немного её пугает. Она начинает расстегивает свои штаны, когда он резко поднимается на ноги, легко  подхватив её под задницу. От неожиданности она вскрикивает, вцепляясь ему в плечи.

– Какого… – и бьет его по груди, а он только улыбается, довольный, глядя ей прямо в глаза, и она чувствует его теплое дыхание на губах.

– Я, – говорит он, мельком целуя ее, и она тянется следом за ним, когда слышит, – так долго не продержусь.

– И не надо, – она все же притягивает его к себе, целуя в губы.

Рей кажется, что у них каждый поцелуй, как последний. Они не в силах оторваться друг от друга, пока легкие не начинает жечь от недостатка воздуха.

* * *

Не заметив, как, она оказывается на его койке. Кайло быстро стягивает с Рей ботинки, штаны и нижнее бельё, оставляя её лежать перед ним совершенно обнаженной. Ей хочется выключить освещение, спрятать все свои старые (и новые) шрамы, своё неприкрытое тело, но Кайло нравится её видеть. Он никогда этого не говорит, но Рей знает (чувствует), как сильно ему надо её видеть и к этому она тоже не может  привыкнуть.

Он зависает над ней, уже оперевшись одним коленом о койку, и она, не думая, шире раздвигает перед ним ноги, даже слегка приподнимается, откровенно предлагая себя, но он только пожирает её темными глазами и тяжело, глубоко дышит, проводя ладонями по внутренней части её голеней. Едва касаясь, посылая мурашки по всему телу и смотрит, и смотрит. Рей дрожит от невесомых прикосновений и ей становиться так неловко, что хочется прикрыться. Она протягивает руку к нему, желая притянуть к себе и… его дергает на неё с такой силой, что они сталкиваются лбами.

– Опять…

– Я же не специально…

Он тихо смеется, уткнувшись ей в шею. У Рей иногда бывают проблемы с контролем. Иногда. Она трёт свой лоб, стараясь прогнать боль.

– Отлично завтра будем смотреться, – Рей чувствует его смех на своей коже. – Среди напыщенных сенаторов. С парными шишками.

– Прекрати, – ей так неловко, что хочется накрыться одеялом с головой. Он никогда не теряет контроль над силой, когда они… близки. Хотя ей бы даже, возможно, хотелось почувствовать его без контроля, но она заталкивает эту мысль в дальний угол сознания, потому что Кайло может узнать и к этому она пока не готова. – А то у меня есть, чем заняться и помим…

Рей пытается спихнуть его с себя, но он не дает. Только переплетает с ней пальцы и заводит руки ей за голову, крепко прижимая к постели, откровенно целует.

– Ты бы себя видела, – хрипло говорит на ухо, прикусывая мочку, и она может только сильней сжать бедра на его боках, выгибаясь навстречу, но он отстраняется, поднимаясь над ней. Рей догадывается, что он думает: _она - его искушение_ и что он оказался бессилен перед ней, но Кайло никогда не скажет этого вслух. Как не скажет, и что красивая, и что любит. Но с их связью Рей и не надо этого слышать, и ему тоже, поэтому они молчат вдвоём.

– Не тяни, – нетерпеливо говорит она, но он ощутимо щелкает её по левому боку, прямо по уже почти сошедшему ушибу, и двигает бровям, как бы говоря: _Я заметил_.

– Это не одно и тоже, – она защищается, вызывая у него самодовольную улыбку, и ей невыносимо хочется стереть её, когда слышит серьезное, предупреждающее:

– Руки…

Рей глубоко вдыхает, находит подушку у себя над головой и вцепляется обеими руками в неё, глядя как он расшнуровывает свои штаны. Она даже не может понять, кто из них хочет другого сильнее.

– Быстрее, – торопит она и он только кидает на неё потемневший взгляд.

Когда он спускает штаны вместе с бельем, освобождая член – полностью вставший, крупный, – у Рей начинают мелко подрагивать бедра в предвкушении, и ей кажется, что легкие сейчас разорвет от воздуха – так часто и глубоко она дышит.

– Подожди немного, – хрипит он, беря её под колени и разводя ноги шире. Раскрывая её ещё сильнее. Рей чувствует, как трещит подушка у неё в руках, как раз когда он накрывает её собой. Она устраивает ладони у него на заднице, прижимая его ближе к себе. Он медленно двигается вперед-назад, проводя членом поверху, но не входя. Дразня её и смазывая себя. И ей этого слишком мало.

– Ка…

Он входит в неё резко, сразу до конца, и все, что она может – это просто дышать, вцепившись в него, когда он начинает двигаться. Всё быстрее и быстрее. И слышать, как их тела встречаются, и как он хрипло стонет _Рей_ ей на ухо с каждым толчком. Ей хочется, что бы это продолжалось вечно, и, одновременно, закончилось как можно скорей. Она пытается встречать каждое его движение, но не успевает. Он слишком нетерпелив. Его дыхание тяжелеет, капельки пота падают ей на лицо. Кайло смотрит ей в глаза, и она уплывает. Рей смутно вспоминается один из снов. _Озеро. Солнце. Детский смех…_

– Прекрати, – слышит она и приходит в себя. Он остановился, замер в ней.

– Что? – не понимая, спрашивает она. Кайло приподнимается, почти выходя из неё, но она впивается в него ногтями, не позволяя, - Не останавливайся.

– Хоть ты не думай об этом, – не слушая её, велит он, и тут она понимает, что это были его мысли, что…

– Если мы оба будем думать об этом, – хрипло объясняет он, не глядя на неё, – то это, скорей всего, и произойдет.

– Всё ещё боишься? – поняв, она успокаивающе гладит его по плечам, по груди.

– Слишком рано, – он отвечает нехотя, и она подается бедрами на него, надеясь заставить снова двигаться.

Он протяжно стонет и сдавливает рукой член у самого основания.

– Что ты делаешь?

Кайло морщится: это явно не приносит ему никакого удовольствия.

– Не хочу, – он вновь опускается на неё, накрывая собой, и заканчивает прямо в губы, – чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро.

– Тебя так возбуждает сама мыс…

Он целует её, кусая и оттягивая нижнюю губу, явно намекая, чтобы она не продолжала и снова начинает набирать темп. Рей так хорошо, что она не может больше ни о чём думать.

* * *

– Если бы ты мог, – с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, лежа у него на груди, уткнувшись носом в колючий подбородок, наконец говорит Рей, – ты бы кончил еще раз от одной лишь мысли о том, что только что кончил в меня.

Кайло только усмехается и отвечает:

– И тебе это нравится, – он гладит её по спине и опускает руку, вставляет в неё два пальца, раздвигает. – Если хочешь, можем ещё обсудить, как тебе нравится, когда…

Рей резко приподнимается на нём и обеими ладонями зажимает ему рот, сурово глядя прямо в глаза, и ловит от него: _Можем и не обсуждать, можем просто сделать_ , – и мгновенно вспыхивает, краснея. Не сдержавшись, подается назад, на его пальцы. Он сгибает их, все также глядя ей в глаза. Рей стонет, ещё одно движение и они будут полностью готовы всё повторить, но она, с трудом беря себя в руки, отрывается от него.

– Мне правда надо вниз, – сидя у него на животе, она ощущает, как из неё вытекает его семя и невольно возвращается мыслями на несколько минут назад, заново переживая момент их слияния (во всех смыслах этого слова). Рей крепко зажмуривается, стараясь прогнать неуместные сейчас мысли, – Не только тебе нужно готовиться к заседанию.

Какое-то время он просто смотрит на неё, водя ладонями по её бедрам. Рей собирает растрепанные волосы обратно в хвост и в нём будто что-то переключается, он становится обычным Кайло.

– Я с тобой, – он тоже садится, и Рей невольно сползает с живота ему на бедра, и ей, на самом деле, ужасно не хочется никуда идти. Она не спала двое суток, и сейчас он забрал последние силы, что у неё оставались, и все, чего ей хочется – это спать и…

– Сама доберусь, – отвечает она, но вместо этого обнимает его руками и ногами, повисает на нем, уткнувшись носом в шею. Она так любит его запах.

– Конечно, – хмыкает он ей на ухо, она чувствует, как его член начинает твердеть под ней, и уже готова остаться так до утра… Но он спихивает её с себя и отправляет в её каюту, в освежитель, а сам отправляется в свой.

* * *

– Ближайшее свободное парковочное место есть в ангаре в получасе езды на транспортнике от Люка, – сообщает он, когда, спустя пятнадцать минут, она занимает своё место. – Все забито.

– Курс проложен? – уточняет она.

– Уже в главном компьютере.

– Ну, – она пристегивается и тянет штурвал на себя, - тогда поехали.

* * *

Несмотря на позднее время, межрайонный транспортник забит до отказа, а брать спидер в аренду они не решаются. Оба не в том состоянии, чтобы садиться за руль.

Кайло раздвигает толпу собой, направляясь в относительно свободный угол. Рей идет следом, как всегда гадая, почему именно перед ним все мгновенно расступаются.

Он оттесняет её в угол, берясь за поручень у неё над головой. Через некоторое время двери закрываются, и транспортник, набирая скорость, проносится над бесконечными улицами, зданиями, прохожими.

Рей отворачивается от окна, становясь лицом к Кайло. Неизменная маска закрывает нижнюю часть его лица, а капюшон – глаза. _Что?_ – скорей чувствует она в своей голове, чем слышит. _Спать хочу_ , – отвечает. _Помочь уснуть?_ – тут же приходит ответ. _Только попробуй_ , – она хмыкает в голос и знает, что он тоже улыбается – там, под маской.

Рей облокачивается на перила позади и прислоняется плечами к стеклу, устраиваясь поудобней. Они стоят так близко, что её бедра соприкасаются с его коленями. Рей думает, как было бы хорошо выспаться на родном корабле, там, на орбите. Вместе с Кайло, а утром повторить всё снова, уже спокойней, не так жадно, быстро и нетерпеливо. Но усталость и ощущение безопасности, которое всегда появляется рядом с ним, играют свою роль. Она засыпает прямо так – стоя, в заполненном до отказа транспортнике, – зная: если что, он разбудит.

_Ей снится озеро, дом, сын. И сенат, и выбитое Кайло из них разрешение на восстановление ордена пользователей силы без выбора сторон. Без подчинения Республике. Без подчинения кому-либо, кроме самой силы._


End file.
